Mysia wieża
|Powiązane = Przyjacielska przysługa, Dziady |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon }} Mysia wieża – zadanie poboczne występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon, w którym Geralt pomaga ściągnąć klątwę ciążącą na wyspie Kłomnica. Wiedźmin zgodził się pomóc czarodziejce w zdjęciu klątwy z wyspy. Zostaje wyposażony w Magiczny kaganek, aby móc zobaczyć duchy i poznać historię ostatni zdarzeń, które miały miejsce na Kłomnicy oraz ksenogloz do kontaktowania się z Keirą. Gerlat wyrusza na wyspę, aby zbadać tamtejszą wieżę i pozbyć się klątwy. Wpis w dzienniku Chłopi z Velen prosili czarodziejkę Keirę Metz, by ta odczyniła klątwę z wyspy Kłomnicy i stojącej na niej Mysiej Wieży. Pół roku temu na wyspie ukrył się przed Nilfgaardczykami możnowładca Wszerad. Gdy cała okolica głodowała, ten opływał we wszelkie dostatki i za nic miał cierpienia swoich poddanych. Bogowie zesłali na niego słuszną karę — Wszerada i jego dwór zjadły myszy. Zginął również czarodziej rezydent Aleksander. Od tamtego czasu wyspa była nawiedzona, a rybacy bali się wypływać na jezioro, co godziło w i tak już wątłą lokalną ekonomię. Dla pięknych oczu Keiry i dla obietnicy zapłaty Geralt podjął się zadania. Czarodziejka wyposażyła wiedźmina w Magiczny kaganek (zadanie) służący do komunikacji z duchami i nasz bohater wyruszył na Kłomnicę, by zdjąć ciążącą nad wyspą klątwę. Wiedźmin zbadał Kłomnicę i odkrył, że kluczem do odczynienia przekleństwa z wyspy jest córka możnowładcy — Anabelle, która zginęła wraz z innymi, i której duch błąkał się po wyspie, zatrzymany przez nieszczęśliwą miłość do rybaka Grahama. Geralt zdjął klątwę z wyspy, przyprowadzając do Anabelle jej ukochanego, Grahama, lecz historia nie skończyła się całkiem szczęśliwie. Miłosny pocałunek odesłał upiorzycę na wieczne odpoczywanie, ale zabił Grahama, bowiem Anabelle okazała się groźną Morową Dziewicą, siewczynią zarazy. — Jaskier Przebieg zadania Użyj łodzi Keiry, by przedostać się na Kłomnicę. Czarodziejka pozwoliła Geraltowi użyć jej łodzi, aby ten mógł dopłynąć bez większych przeszkód na wyspę. Użyj magicznego kaganka, by odnaleźć duchy. Wiedźmin postanawia użyć magicznego kaganka, który dostał od Keiry, w okolicach palisady, przy wejściu, gdzie widzi zieloną anomalię. Geralt znajduje pozostałe anomalie: * na południowym brzegu wyspy, * za budynkiem wieży, * w piwnicy wieży, * na parterze wieży, * na pierwszym piętrze wieży, * na drugim piętrze wieży. Przedostań się pod wieżę. Wiedźmin, przedzierając się przez ghule, zgnilce i utopce dociera w końcu do wieży znajdującej się na wyspie. Zbadaj wnętrze wieży. Geralt wchodzi do wieży i na parterze znajduje, topory, ślady krwi oraz truchła szczurów. Wiedźmin udaje się po schodach na najwyższe piętro budynku. Biały Wilk dowiaduje się od Keiry, która mówi do niego przez ksenogloz, żeby poszukał przejścia, dzięki któremu dotrze do laboratorium czarodzieja mieszkającego w wieży. Odszukaj laboratorium czarodzieja. Przy jednej ze ścian wiedźmin znajduje ślady, jakby ktoś, coś tam przesuwał, a na drugiej ścianie znajduje dźwignię, która uruchamia mechanizm, otwierający drzwi. Zbadaj laboratorium czarodzieja za pomocą magicznego kaganka. Wewnątrz laboratorium Geralt znajduje notatki czarodzieja oraz pojemniki z ofiarami eksperymentów. Użyj magicznego kaganka, by skontaktować się z Anabelle. Wiedźmin zauważa ostatnią anomalię i kontaktuje się za pomocą kaganka z Anabelle, która płacze. Biały Wilk ma dwie opcje postąpienia z dziewczyną: Jeżeli Geralt nie uwierzy dziewczynie Podążaj za Morową Dziewicą. Jeżeli Geralt nie wierzy dziewczynie objawi mu się jako morowa dziewica i będzie musiał z nią walczyć. Potwór ucieknie na zewnątrz wieży. Wiedźmin po dogonieniu upiora, stoczy z nią walkę. Pokonaj Morową Dziewicę. Po pokonaniu zjawy, z wiedźminem skontaktuje się Keira. Porozmawiaj z Keirą Metz i dowiedz się kim jest Graham Geralt podczas rozmowy z czarodziejką proponuje sprowadzenie ukochanego Anabell – Grahama na wyspę. Porozmawiaj z Grahamem o Anabelle Biały Wilk udaje się do wsi Rudnik, aby porozmawiać z rybakiem o Anabell. Geralt opowiada, co spotkało go na wyspie i mówi, że Graham może pomóc dziewczynie przełamać klątwę. Zabierz Grahama do Anabelle Wiedźmin wraz z rybakiem udają się na najwyższe piętro w wieży, po to, aby odczarować morową dziewicę i zdjąć klątwę. Graham całuje dziewczynę w postaci potwora, żeby dać dowód prawdziwej miłości i pomóc zaklętej dziewczynie. Po pocałunku morowa dziewica odchodzi, a mężczyzna umiera. Powiedz Keirze, że zdjąłeś klątwę z Kłomnicy. Geralt udaje się do Keiry poinformować ją, że zdjął klątwę z wyspy. Czarodziejka prosi wiedźmina o kolejną przysługę. Jeżeli Geralt postanowi pomóc dziewczynie Zabierz szczątki Anabelle do Grahama Dziewczyna opowiadała podczas rozmowy z wiedźminem o swoim ukochanym – Grahamie, który mieszka we wsi Rudnik. Wiedźmin zbiera szczątki młodej kobiety i udaje się z nimi do mężczyzny. Geralt opowie, co się wydarzyło na wyspie i da szczątki Grahamowi. Mężczyzna powie, żeby wiedźmin wyszedł z chaty. Po chwili od wyjścia usłyszy krzyk mężczyzny. Biały Wilk wraca do chaty i dowiaduje się, że Anabelle była morową dziewicą, która teraz jest na wolności. Powiedz Keirze, że zdjąłeś klątwę z Kłomnicy. Geralt udaje się do Keiry poinformować ją, że zdjął klątwę z wyspy. Czarodziejka prosi wiedźmina o kolejną przysługę. Ciekawostki * Istnieje możliwość odblokowania dodatkowej opcji dialogowej w jakiej Geralt podczas składania Keirze raportu stwierdzi iż nie wie czy historia Grahama i Anabel zakończyła się dobrze czy źle ale nie widzi problemów bo "jedyne co musiał zrobić to pochować jej kości". W tym celu należy nie wchodzić do domu wieśniaka po dostarczeniu doń prochów Morowej Dziewicy i od razu udać się do czarodziejki bez sprawdzania powodu krzyku Grahama. Po powrocie od Keiry znajdziemy w chacie morową dziewicę w swojej prawdziwej postaci, jednak z uwagi na neutralny status nie będziemy w stanie jej zaatakować. ar:برج يعج بالجرذان de:Ein Turm voller Ratten en:A Towerful of Mice ru:Мышиная башня Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zadania poboczne w grze Wiedźmin 3